vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Qi Yue Lu Hua
Qi Yue Lu Hua (七夜露华 - Qī yè lù huà) or Seven Night's Dewy Flower / Seven Night's Revealed Splendor is a potion of the Lasombra Clan used on Zhao Yan by Fan Le Lao.Chapter 28 It is a series of absolute commands. When he uses one, he can completely take over her mind, and force her to do his bidding. Zhao Yan is forced to obey until she carries out the orders or is given a remedy that stops the effect.[[Chapter 77|'Chapter 77']] The chant Fan Le Lao used for the first and third commands: 露华映照月光'七夜'中的第一夜开启... Dewy flower / Reveal the flower / Revealed splendor''' that shines upon the moonlight, and open the first night of the seven nights... ''(In the English translation it was: Reveal the flower and let it be blooming in seven days under the moonlight.)Chapter 28' 露华映照月光'七夜'中的第三夜开启... Dewy flower / ''Reveal the flower / Revealed splendor' that shines upon the moonlight, and open the thirdnight of the '''seven nights... (In the English translation it was: Under the moonlight, the third of the seven nights.)'Chapter 77' When using the forth command, he said only: 第四夜开启 - which is "''forth night of the seven nights".Chapter 77 So far he used 4 commands on Zhao Yan: 1) He made her grab the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere from her sister in order for her to bring it to him.[[Chapter 28|'Chapter 28']] 2) He made her forget all of her memories in order to make her fall in love with him and make her let him take her blood - and turn her into a Vampire as a side effect. (He is adamant that he only taken her memories. She was given a remedy for this order.) 3) He made her come straigth to him in the Forbidden Sphere - he also made her forget that he given this command to her and also that he was the one who told her the location of the Forbidden Sphere.[[Chapter 77|'Chapter 77']] 4) He made her give blood to him and also made her block the attacking Yue Jian and Ge Chen.[[Chapter 77|'Chapter 77']] Trivia * The 露 character means "dew" and also means "to reveal". The 华 character means "flower" but can mean "splendid", "magneficient". The potion's name is quite a play with words. The dew can refer the colour and appearance of the liquid that Zhao Yan drank and also imply on the meaning of Zhao Yan's name: "morning face". The flower can be a reference for Zhao Yan herself: she is named after a flower and there is also Mei Yue Yin, which left a flower mark on her, and it's meaning among others is confusion inducing moon or charming and attracting moon ''(Fan Le Lao's chant starts with "''Reveal the flower that shines upon the moonlight" - as if he is describing Zhao Yan''). The '''Night's Revealed / Revealing Splendor' can refer to Vampires in general, the Sabbat, the Lasombra Clan, or can even imply to Fan Le Lao himself. *In VtM, the Lasombra Vampires use a Discipline called Dominate that overwhelms another person's mind with the vampire's will, forcing victims to think or act according to the vampire's decree. The Qi Yue Lu Hua looks like the combination of many skill from that Discpline: The Forgetful Mind: rewrite the memories of a target, Oberon's Grail: that can erase entire nights of a target's memory, Command Obedience: with it eye contact is no longer required for Dominate, relying on skin contact or your voice is enough, and Puppet Master: that overrides a target's mind completely and make them think and act as you want. This power may only be attempted once per year on a given victim (the most advanced skill). References Category:Lasombra Clan